


A Final Talk

by QwertyIsQueen



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QwertyIsQueen/pseuds/QwertyIsQueen
Summary: Snufkin tells his niece of what Moominvalley used to be.
Relationships: Muminmamman | Moominmamma/Muminpappan | Moominpappa, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Mymlans dotter | The Mymble’s Daughter/Too-ticki | Too-Ticky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	A Final Talk

"Hey great uncle Snufkin? Why do you live in Moominhouse?" Mumble asked. She had rose red curls, and she was more polite than most of her siblings. Too-ticky did the family good.

"Well, the Moomins and their friends used to live here, long before you were born. They left me their house to take care of, since I'm the only one left anymore." Snufkin told her. He clenched the heart shaped sea shell close to his chest. He was very very old, you see. People that old tend to remember things.

"But where did they go? I've never heard or seen a Moomin." Those words brought back memories. Of a little dragon that lived in a bottle, the flying machine mechanic and his sister, and of course Moomintroll.

"Well, you see them very often. Whenever you come fishing with me, there's always Moomin making sure I get a good catch. Moominpapa is always making sure the sea and Moominhouse are always a good distance apart. Moominmama is curled around your house, you see."

"That makes no sense."

"Well, you see, when Moomins and Snorks and creatures get very very old, they turn into the hills and trees and cliffs. Let's go visit Moomin." Snufkin said, and then he stood. He walked out the door, Mumble trailing behind him.

"I see no Moomin here. It's just a regular old hill!" Mumble shouted. The wind whipped around her face, filling the valley with ruffling. 

"Look closely! Here's his ear!" Snufkin shouted. The funny gray rock Mumble played on as a child twitched, but stayed pretty much the same.

"Wow. I had no idea. Will we turn into trees when we get old?" Snufkin shook his head.

"We turn into winds and trees. As free as birds, some of us of the Snufkind. I hope I get to reunite with him one day." Snufkin mumbled. 

He was true to his word. When Mumble woke the next day, all that was left of Snufkin was unmade bed. There, where he had stood that night next to Moomin's ear, was a tall oak tree that seemed to whistle with the winds.

**Author's Note:**

> I partially based this off the idea that when Moomins get really old, they turn into hills. I didn't want to seperated everyone really, so I decided to turn everyone else into scenery as well. If got this story idea while listening to Peter Paul and Mary.


End file.
